


Addiction

by Jenavive



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Implied Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Science Experiments, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavive/pseuds/Jenavive
Summary: He’d never met anyone like him before in his village. Someone who knew more about sorcery - no, about science than he did, and he was fascinated.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinPenwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/gifts).



> This is my gift for Erin!
> 
> Sorry, you waited like, 10x the amount of time everyone else did. I hope this makes it worth it!

He’d never met anyone like him before in his village. Someone who knew more about sorcery - no, about _science_ than he did, and he was fascinated. 

From a young age, he had collected anything worthwhile and interesting that he could get his hands on, seen as whimsical, and possibly a bit mad by everyone else. He continued on anyway, even if no one else could see the value in what he did. But he never expected such a drastic change the day he arrived.

The day he met someone who could not only challenge him and everything he had known but could surpass him and take him _even further_. He didn’t know he was aimlessly wandering around in the dark until Senku had found him stumbling blindly and invented light.

Chrome thought he knew what love was when he met Ruri, but he’s starting to think that whatever he had before was just a pale imitation of what it truly was.

* * *

_“Don’t patronise me, asshole.”_

* * *

No matter how many months went by, nothing excited Chrome more than helping Senku create something new. Despite how tiring it was, how some days he would find himself so utterly exhausted that he’d fall asleep the moment he was under his covers, he’d never let a moment of discovery and invention pass him by. If he felt extra warm inside whenever Senku was there praising his efforts during those moments, well, no one had to know.

And if he made sure their hands brushed a bit more frequently than they needed to, well, it didn’t hurt anyone either.

“Senku,” he’d grab his hand, pulling him to where he was working on his own project, “this part’s giving me a hard time. Man, you gotta help me!” The sharp, almost understanding look Senku gave him when he _maybe_ leaned in just a _little_ closer to him than he needed was soundly ignored.

When Senku turned away to examine the issue and assist him, clarifying with an, “Okay, I see where the problem is. You didn’t…,” Chrome couldn’t help the grin on his face aimed towards Senku’s back. He hated wasting Senku’s time when he didn’t actually need help, but for all he’s given to the village, he thinks maybe he can just have _this_ once in a while. Just a little bit more of Senku’s time where he’s focused on just him.

He still hadn’t realised how hard he’d fallen.

* * *

_“An even more precious treasure: the treasure of friendship.”_

It was that same chill day when the village had given Senku the telescope that Chrome had come into a full realisation of what he felt. 

* * *

Partway through their quest for the cellphone, Chrome found himself slipping further in his interactions with Senku. He worried every night, every morning, whenever he had a free moment in the day about whether he’d expose himself and his feelings. If Senku rejected him - if he no longer allowed him any closer, he’d probably break into pieces and shatter with not only embarrassment, but soul-crushing hurt. If he searched deep within himself, even he could tell that with how dependent he was on Senku now, losing him completely would finish him in a way the other villagers and their teasing never could. 

He couldn’t stop himself even if he knew it’d hurt less in the long-run. He remembered when Senku had explained what addiction was to him after they had created medicine. 

He wonders if this was what he meant by being unable to _stop_.

He wonders if it could really kill as Senku said.

* * *

_It feels like it can._

* * *

“You know, Chrome, you’re not very subtle,” Senku had told him one night as they prepared for bed. “Everyone forgets that despite focusing on things like Physics and Chemistry, I’m still just a man. I may not be as in tune with my emotions as the rest of you, but even I can understand something like this.”

Chrome could feel the sweat starting to form on his head, body quivering slightly as he looked away. _He knows he knows he howhow_ ** _how_** _-_

If Senku was going to reject him, he’d rather not look him in the eyes to see his disdain.

“You’ve got even me concerned Chrome. You’re a lot more stressed these days and in this weather, I’d rather not have to deal with another person getting sick.”

His heart pounded.

Chrome saw from the corner of his eye how Senku started walking towards him, and he couldn’t help the low whimpers and tears threatening to fall from his eyes, expecting the damning words to follow. Instead, arms closed around, and suddenly Chrome had the courage to finally look up at Senku’s face. Only a questioning, ‘You…?’ could leave his dry lips.

“Yeah, it turns out I like you a lot too. If you’re willing, I’d like to give it a try and see where it goes. What do you think?”

Chrome gave him a watery smile and nod before responding. “Yeah man, I think I’d like that.”

He felt the care in how Senku laid him down and covered them both with his blanket, brushing a soft kiss against his cheek and cuddling in closer.

He had never felt more secure before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
